


He's Blind

by Mikeyshotdogs



Series: Michael Clifford Imagines/Blurbs [24]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 10:43:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5160815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikeyshotdogs/pseuds/Mikeyshotdogs





	He's Blind

It had been a few days since Michael’s accident, and the doctor had explained that there was no way he could ever regain his sight. You drove him home and took him to his room, but he didn’t say a word the entire time. “Mikey? Babe? Do you want to talk?” He shook his head no and sat there with his eyes clenched shut.

You held his hand, “Mikey why won’t you open your eyes?”

He sighed, “if I don’t open them then I can just pretend I can still see.”

You held his other hand, “Michael I know it’s a lot to take in, but you can still be happy, it’s just going to take a while to get used to.”

He pushed your hands away angrily, “that’s easy for you to say! I don’t get to see my guitar anymore, I can’t see the crowd when we’re playing, hell I don’t know if I’ll even be able to play!”

You stood up, set up his black electric guitar out, and handed it to him, “play.”

He held the guitar and a tear came down his face, “I can’t play y/n!”

You held his hand on his guitar, “Michael Clifford, you have played for years. And most times when you play, you don’t even look at the guitar, you stare off into space. You feel the music, you don’t look at it. If you can’t play the guitar solo from American Idiot I will never bother you about this again.”

He plucked a string and sat there quietly, “y/n, I-”

“Michael, please. I believe in you.”

He strummed the guitar and then began playing. Every note was perfect, and after every chord, he smiled more. He kept playing his favorite parts from different songs, and he started singing along. When he finished he held his hand out, “there’s just one more problem.”

You grabbed his hand, “yeah? What’s that?”

A few more tears fell down from his eyes, “I can’t see you anymore y/n, and you’re so beautiful.”

You kissed him and put your hand over his heart, “You don’t need to. Love is like music, you don’t always see it, sometimes you just need to feel it. And if you can feel it in your heart then that’s all that matters.”

He smiled wide, “Thank you, y/n. This is going to be tough to get used to, but when I’m with you, it’s a heck of a lot easier.”


End file.
